mccreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Moocreeper
A Moocreeper is a cow look alike but has the properties of a creeper such as the green skin and the eyes. they will not attack unless provoked. Behavior It will roam and walk around and jump as a normal cow would do. They are normally in herds of 1-6. They will make some sort of a mechanical moo. They will ram at you and explode if you hit them. They will follow you if you have TNT in your hand. They will stop and sizzle if you hit them once more. their fuse is 2 seconds and they will negate or restart the countdown if you get out of their range (about 4 blocks away from them). They turn gray when they are about to explode. They cooldown for 6 seconds when they were about to explode but didn't, being a great major headstart. If you attack one, the other ones near that ne will turn hostile, so be careful. Doors are great to block them off but if you get too close they will still blow up. Also they can jump but due to their height they can only see you when your on a 1 block high stub. (which is pointless since they are able to jump that high. They can usually be easy to find as they moo. Due to their low intelligence, they cannot see you through glass,glass panes,iron bars or even fences. They will flee from Cats,Ocelots,Wolfs or other Cows. Appearance They have the face as a creeper and have a shade of green rather than a shade of black. Publicity When provoked, they can be seen as an infamous creeper, except many times faster. They can ruin your structures, give you mortal damage or death, or maybe eliminate some of your resources. Uses They can be used for many things. the most important thing is that they are able to drop chain armor, the secret armor in creative and the only one you have to hack to obtain in survival. They can drop gunpowder if they go through fire so you can always carry flint and steel with you. If you kill them you can also obtain already prepared cooked beef. Dusty Milk can be obtained to blind enemies. If you get a skeleton to kill them you can get a jukebox which usually requires you to get a diamond, which is rare and too valuable. Great combo with Creepers. Charged Moocreepers They will show no difference, except with a electricy aura around them. They will be even more dangerous. But if those are killed they offer a much bigger amount of items they drop. Combat and Defensive Measures They best way to deal with them is to use Bows and Arrows to snipe it. They can only locate a player if they are 16 blocks close to them. They come in herds, so its a great resource farming strategy. To close combat, you can strike them and strike once more and then run away to make them run at you, stop and open a fuse, and then give a long cool down. A Diamond sword will be an instant kill to them. Sadly if they are in herds, these 2 will be a very risky move. Cheapness Tactics * Murder Hole(They cannot ram or see or attack) * Cactus Arena(Cactus in front of you, strike them and they will suicide) * Arrow Dispenser(Cheapo Tactics) Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Cow